


The first kill

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [4]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mention of the creatures and Jordan, for the cowchop universe, it's from that era I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Aleks isn't as strong as he thinks he is, but James isn't even aware of his own strength.





	The first kill

The first time they killed a man was kind of an accident, or the result of a stupid lack of plan. They were tresspassing and trying to get on a drug deal on the outline of their small city. At the time it was only James and Aleks, and they thought that having some knowledge of the situation would be enough.

Aleks had a gun, he knew how to use it but he gave it to James, for safety he said. They knew how to fight, but only James could really do damage with his fists while Aleks had always a knife with him.

It was nightime and they really didn’t know the area too much, but the thrill mixed with the adrenaline was a huge boost pushing them forward. The thing is, they didn’t know how many people would be there nor the hour of the meeting. They just planned to go after sharing a burger, just enough to not have your stomach betrays you, but not enough so you are too full. One of the only logical thing they did that night.

They went as a single unit, not wanting to split in case something too bad happened. And so they crouched carefully at the back of a wharehouse. Soon James complained, it started to hurt to do that shit, so he just walked and Aleks did the same after a long and pissed of glare at his friend.

They stopped at the back door, and wondered if they should go in or wait. They finaly agreed on going in, Aleks openned the door while James secured it with the gun like Aleks taught him to. At the same time, the front door opened and three large dogs went inside, searching around and quickly made their way to them.

It was chaotic, Aleks hissed while backing off and James did not control his voice, yelling full lungs. They both ran toward the fence and they were really lucky that the only damage was James losing a shoe and scratching his toes.

Aleks’ car wasn’t far and they drove away quickly. They both laughed a lot, and yelled a lot too, the tension melting away while coming back to the big ass house they sharred with others. Suddenly, Aleks’ attention went to the vehicle behind him.

“Dude, they are really close to us. What are they..”

A bullet went straight in his left mirror, and Aleks felt like he was going to die, just like that. James yelled in confusion and went quiet when he realized. They had to go away from here.

Aleks driving is often erratic, but when he’s stressed it’s worst and at every turn James had to hold on the door. He was stiff, mutering “Jesus christ, dude” while Aleks always answered by “Shut the fuck up” between his teeth. They had no real plan, just the need to go away from that car.

After a lot of quick turns, the other car went too far and ended against a tree. Aleks pushed the brakes really hard, stopping the car in the middle of the road.

“What the fuck are you doing, they have a gun !” James screamed while turning his head to see if anyone walked out of the car.

“We have one too ! He saw the fucking plate, they know my car, dude !” Aleks was clearly panicked but he made no move, his grip tight on the wheel.

“Alright, lemme…”

“James !”

James ignored the panicked scream and walked out, the gun in his hand and with his eternal smile but it has no sympathy in it. He didn’t even give a thought if the other guys shot him, he just walked toward them with the gun in hand, one foot missing a shoe.

There was only one guy in the car, and he wasn’t even conscious. James turned around to see Aleks stands here, his hand covering his mouth, not really knowing if he was shocked by James action or the whole scene.

“That fucker fainted !”, James sounded almost disapointed, and that made Aleks’ laughs at least, but they still had a problem.

That little city had no security cam in that kind of road, but they had to be quick anyways. Aleks had no plan on killing somebody, even less if the person was helpless, and James saw that in his eyes.  
“We can’t let him go, right ?”

That hollow smile again. Aleks nodded and James pointed the gun to the car window without a second thought. The bang was so loud, it made Aleks sick, he wanted to puke but didn’t. He saw a lot of awful videos, video games and movies were more and more realistic about that kind of thing, but seeing it like that was so different. He stared at the body until James pulled on his jacket to make him move.

He didn’t really remember going in the car, nor going home, but when he went back to the reality he felt nauseous. James ordered them both a good meal and laughed it off when their friends asked “what happened ? Aleks seems so out of himself”, he said “We drank and tried some pills, ya know ?”.

They ended in James’ room, with beers, eating fries and chicken. James had soft music playing, his window open to get fresh air. He was chilling at his desk while looking at Aleks who was sitting on the floor, eating fries without doing anything else.

“So uh, hum,” James coughs to get his friend’s attention “Aleks, it’s between us, right ?”

“Of course, man.”

“If you talk I’m down, you know,” a laugh again, a mocking one.

“I won’t !” The answer is confident, and Aleks is even a bit angry because James shouldn’t doubt him, he won’t say shit.

Really, they both did some shit together and he knew that one day something like that would happen. He isn’t really afraid of James, even glad that he was the one with reason tonight. He’s just disturbed by what he saw, it took time to process but now he’s okay, it wasn’t really any different from a movie or video games.

“It will not happen again”, he says after a moment of silence, and James looks at him again, confused. “I will not black out again, it was a one time thing, I promise.”

James nods while chewing on some chicken, dicking around on his computer. Aleks wants to be stronger and he will be, James won’t be the only one efficient next time. Aleks makes his statement clear in his mind and grabs his beer to wash it down. James sees him and do the same after another smile, with more emotions this time.

“You owe me one. Don’t be a chicken next time.”

Silence again, Aleks takes his phone and sends a text to Brett, just to brag a little because the man is cool with that kind of activities. One day, soon enough, he’ll ask Brett to come and meet James, he’s sure the two will be great.

“…I’m bored, what about some good old tresspassing and throwing shit in those riches’ pools ?” James looks sheepish and it only means trouble.

Aleks puts his phone down and looks at James’ computer. He’s on facebook, in the group people made for the city, bunch of dumbasses. Lots of them loves to brag about going on vacations (meaning a lot of opportunities) they already messed with some houses before.

“You have a house in mind ?  
\- Maybe ?”

James puts his finger on the screen and Aleks hears himself say “fuck”. That’s the house of a big head down here, Aleks knows he can’t say no tonight and James knows it.

“I’ll take Jordan’s keys, take your gun.”

And with that, James is gone. Aleks’ finishes his beer and fries in almost one motion, wiping his greasy hands on his pant. The night is still young, and so are they.


End file.
